Wedding in Japan 4
by mollymolata
Summary: Willamina had a fight with her parents and ended up wishing, that they never ended up together. The next day she and her siblings found out that they were in the past and that in a few days Yumi would marry Ulrich and William left Tokyo heartbroken. Its now on Willamina and their siblings to bring their parents together before it is too late.
1. The Begin

**The first Chapter of Wedding In Japan 4. **

**Dude, I never thought, that my first two Stories of Wedding in Japan would be a good success here on Fanfiction (Yeah I'm an underrated writer or a not known writer, because the most of the Stories here on the CL Fandom are using Canon pairing and I'm not. (Or are longer here or yeah whatever) But yeah. I just wanted to thank all who followed Wedding in Japan since the first Story until this here and for those who came in the middle of them. I really appreciate your interest on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

**I don't own Ayus Songs. (That Japanese Song, Yumi is singing)  
><strong>

**PS: Willamina is here 15 years old and her siblings Hiro and Yuna are 12. They have a younger sibling called Yumiko, which means „Yumis child" in Japanese and she wasnt mentioned in the third Story, only that Yumi was pregnant at the end of the third WIJ.**

**PPS: WIJ = Wedding in Japan**

**Chapter 1**

Yuna and her brother Hiro were hanging in the break with their Friends, Lukas, Felix and Antonio.

„Yeah, only one month and then we have summer break!" Exclaimed Lukas happy. Lukas is Ulrich and Yukis son. He has brown hair like Ulrich and blue eyes like Yuki. Felix is Lukas twin-brother and looks exactly like him, just his personality is a bit different from Lukas.

„Yeah" Replied Hiro.

„Where are you all going at the holidays?" Asked Yuna.

„We go 4 Weeks to Germany and 4 Weeks to Japan" Replied Lukas.

„And you?" Replied Felix.

„We go 2 weeks to England, 3 weeks to Scotland and 4 Weeks to Japan"

„Cool, do you think, we are going to see us there?" Asked Felix.

„Maybe" Replied Yuna.

„That would be cool" Replied Hiro.

„Man, I will miss you all" Replied Antonio sad. Antonio is Odd and Samantha's son and has white skin and brown hair.

„Oh, where do you go at the summer break?" Asked Lukas.

„We are going to Italy and then to South Africa." Replied Antonio.

„Where's South Africa?" Asked Lukas.

„Its in Africa" Replied Felix.

„Yeah, but south, right?" Asked Hiro.

„Yeah" Replied Antonio."Dude, I'm hungry" Replied Antonio.

„Me too. Should I get a bag of Chips?" Asked Hiro.

„Buy the big one for us all" Replied Lukas.

„Good ide..." Replied Hiro and walked against a random Student.

„Hey!" Exclaimed the Student.

„Oh, Sorry" Replied Hiro.

„Hiro, what are you doing here?" Asked her older Sister, Willamina. Willamina has inherited her hair color from William and she resembles Yumi very much.

„I wanted to buy a bag of Chips for my friends" Replied Hiro.

„Then here 10€ and leave us alone" Replied Willamina and gave him two 5€ notes.

„Don't be so mean to your brother" Replied Lily and pet Hiro's hair. Lily is Aelita and Jeremies daughter and she has blue eyes, like Jeremie, Pink hair like Aelita and she also resembles Aelita, just not so much as Willamina resembles Yumi.

„Hey!" Replied Hiro and took Lily's hand away from his head.

„Let his hair" Replied the Student, who Hiro crushed behind.

„Hey, I said that not you" Replied Hiro.

„Hey easy there, I was just saying it" Replied the Student.

„Yeah, I know Pablo, but..." Replied Lily

„Pablo? Is that really your name?" Asked Hiro.

„Yeah, Got a problem?" Asked Pablo and took him on his shirt and hold him in the air.

„Oh-oh" Replied Hiro.

„Pablo, let him go" Replied Lily.

„I do, but first I want to give him a special make-up"

„Eww, I hate make-up. It makes people look ugly like my big Sis" Replied Hiro.

„Hiro!" Exclaimed Willamina.

„Apologize your sister" Replied Pablo.

„Or what" Replied Hiro and spit on his Face.

„Grr!" Replied Pablo and gave him a box in his eye.

„Ouch!" Exclaimed Hiro and fell to the bottom.

„Pablo!" Exclaimed Willamina and Lily.

„What?" Asked Pablo. „He spit on my face" Replied Pablo. Hiro started to cry. Willamina helped Hiro standing up and walked with him away.

„Why did you do that?" Asked Willamina.

„He started" Sobbed Hiro and hugged Willamina and she pushed him away from him.

„Don't hug me" Replied Willamina. Lily ran to Willamina and Hiro.

„Hey go back to Pablo and I go with him" Replied Lily.

„Why?" Asked Willamina.

„Hey you like him, not me" Replied Lily.

„Alright" Replied Willamina and went back to Pablo. Hiro was still sobbing a bit and Lily came down on her knees and hold her hand on his face next to his blue eye.

„Should I go with you to the nurse?" Asked Lily and Hiro hugged her.

„Please" Replied Hiro.

„Everything will be fine" Replied Lily and walked away with Hiro.

At home by William and Yumi.

„Gotch ya!" Replied William and took his youngest daughter in his arms and tickled her.

„Hahaha, stop it daddy" Replied the daughter. This is Yumiko. She's William and Yumis youngest family member and she resembles her father a lot, just she has black hair, like Yumi.

„_Killi-Killi-Killi" _Replied William tickling her daughter and she giggled.

„Hey do you want to watch TV?" Asked William.

„Yah" Replied Yumiko and William walked to the living room and turned the TV on.

„Oh look, Detective Jared is airing" Replied William.

„Yay" Replied Yumiko and William sat down on the couch with Yumiko. „Oh wait" Replied William.

„What's?" Asked Yumiko.

„I forgot to bring your mom a new towel" Replied William and stood up and walked into his room and took a towel, that was on his bed for bringing it to Yumi. William walked to the bathroom and stopped in front of the bathroom and heard Yumi singing.

_nani ga ichi ban taisetsu ka o?_

_kagayakidashita watashitachi nara itsu ka ashita o tsukamu darou_

_habatakidashita kanojotachi nara hikaru ashita o mitsukeru darou_

_nani ga ichi ban taisetsu ka o_

William entered into the bathroom. „Good Morning" Said William.

„Good Morning...Oh I thought, you forgot the towel" Replied Yumi. Yumi was lying in her bathtub and you could only see her from her shoulders to her head.

„I was playing with Yumiko, but them I remembered about it" Replied William and walked to Yumi.

„You can put it over the washing machine." Replied Yumi and William, who was standing in the near of the bathtub slipped on the bottom and landed in the bathtub and splashed a bit of water at the bottom.

„Are you okay?" Asked Yumi and helped him sitting in the bathtub.

„Yes, I'm fine" Replied William and stared for a moment on Yumis boobs. Yumi noted it and splashes his face with water.

„Hey!" Replied William. „That's not fair" Replied William.

„Hey I'm naked you're not" Replied Yumi.

„So, should I take my clothes off to be even?" Asked William and Yumi giggled.

„Daw, you're just impossible" Replied Yumi and hold Williams head and starts to smooch with him.

**This was the first Chapter, jump to the second :)**


	2. House Arrest

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

A few weeks later...

The Dunbar's were all sitting in the dinner room on the table. Willamina entered into the room and walked to her mother.

"Hi mom, did someone ever told you, how great you look today?" Asked Willamina smiling.

"Yes, your father" Replied Yumi. Willamina looked at her father reading a newspaper and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Dad, did I ever told you that you're the most good-looking dad, I have ever seen?" Asked Willamina smiling. William looked over the newspaper and lied it on the table.

"What do you want Willamina?" Asked William.

"I want nothing, I just gave you a compliment" Lied Willamina.

"Will, I know you very good. You want to ask me or you mom for something, right?" Asked William.

"It depends, if you accept it" Replied Willamina.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Asked Yumi.

"Can I go to the disco tonight?" Asked Willamina.

"Do you go alone?" Asked Yumi.

"No, I go with Pablo" Replied Willamina.

"Pablo?!" Replied Hiro. "He's an asshole!" Replied Hiro.

"Watch your language, young man!" Replied Yumi loud.

"Sorry" Replied Hiro. "But he is so mean to me and my friends" Replied Hiro.

"Which Pablo are you talking about?" Asked Yuna.

"The one who boxed me once into the eye"

"That's because you... Replied Willamina.

"He boxed me in the eye last week again, mom" Replied Hiro.

"Hiro!" Replied Willamina angry.

"So, in that case I wont let you go to the disco with him" Said William.

"What!?" Asked Willamina loud. "You son of a..." Replied Willamina and attacks him.

"Hey!" Replied William and tried to separate them from fighting.

"Calm down you two" Replied Yumi.

"You got house arrest" Replied William to Willamina. "Today you wont go to the disco"

"What! That's all your fault your little..." Willamina packed Hiro again.

"Haha" Replied Hiro joking.

"You too. You both have house arrest for two weeks" Replied William.

"What?" Asked Hiro and Willamina let him fall down.

"Please dad, I want to go with him, please" Replied Willamina

"No, is no." Replied William. Willamina looked at Yumi.

_"Mama, onegai" _Said Willamina in Japanese.

_**"Mama, please" **_

_"Anata no otōsan ni mimiwokatamukeru" _Replied Yumi.

_**"Listen to your dad" **_

"Please dad" Replied Willamina and William shook his head. "Come on dad, you and mom know each other from school and, and..."

"And what?" Asked William.

"You can't always give me orders"

"So long you're under this roof, you have to follow the orders of me and your mom"

"But I want to go to the disco!" Said Willamina loud.

"Talk in a descent tone" Replied William.

"I talk how I want, dad" Replied Willamina loud.

"If you calm down and talk normally, I cut a bit of your arrest"

"Reduce?I want to go to the disco with him!" Exclaimed Willamina. Yumi stood up and went between William and Willamina.

"You two stop fighting and young lady, you go to your room and think about what you did" Replied Yumi. "And there is no ice crème dessert for you" Replied Yumi.

"Haha" Replied Hiro.

"And for you too" Replied Yumi.

"Damn" Replied Hiro. Willamina growled.

"You know what, I hate you. I hate you all!" Replied Willamina and walked mad away.

"Come back, young lady!" Replied William. Willamina kept walking.

"Did you hear me?!" Asked William loud.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Replied Willamina and ran stairs up into her room.

"Willamina!" Exclaimed William.

"Fuck you" Replied Willamina and shouted her door.

"Willamina!" Exclaimed William.

"Maybe, it's better to talk later with her or maybe tomorrow" Replied Yumi and placed her hand on Williams shoulder. William looked at Yumi.

"I think later I may need a little help" Replied William.

Later William walked to Willamina's room and opened the door.

"Darling, are you okay?" Asked William normally. Willamina didn't answer. William walked to her bed and sat down. William looked at the door to Yumi and she showed her a thumb up.

"I and your mom talked a bit and we decided to..." Willamina stood up and William fell down on the bottom.

"You decided what? That he's not my type?" Asked Willamina.

"I knew it" Said William to himself. " No, we want that he comes to us, you know, to know us better"

"I bring him home, when I want" Replied Willamina.

"You even can bring him this week"

"Why should I bring him, if you wont accept him"

"I could accept him, if he would let Hiro and his friends in peace"

"But, if Hiro annoys him anytime, what do you want that he does?"

"Why doesn't he ignore him? I and your mom used to do that or we learned to handle..."

"You and mom, you and mom. How many times did you use that today?" Asked Willamina.

"Twice or more" Replied William. Yumi entered into the room.

"Willamina listen to us" Replied Yumi.

"No, I've got enough of you two. You two are getting really annoying"

"Willamina, I and your father just want to help you"

"You know what. There is something, where you two can help" Said Willamina.

"What do you wish?" Asked William.

"I WISHED YOU TWO HAD NEVER ENDED UP TOGETHER!" Exclaimed Willamina angry and pulled the bedcover over her. William face palmed.

"We should have waited until tomorrow" Replied William. Yumi sat next to William.

"Come let's get some sleep" Said Yumi and pecked him on his cheeks and stood along with him up and walked out of Willamina's room. Willamina's window was open and at the sky a shooting star past quick on the sky.

Meanwhile William and Yumi lied down on their bed.

„Goodnight" Replied Yumi.

„Yumi, I love you" Replied William.

„Ehm, is there something?" Asked Yumi.

„Its just because of that what Willamina said"

„William, dear nothing will happen to us"

„Yes, I know, but it hurts" Replied William. Yumi pecked him on his cheeks.

„William look, I love you. There is nothing and I really mean nothing, that will ever separate us from each other. Nothing." Replied Yumi and William smiled.

„Good night" Replied Yumi.

„Good night" Replied William and both closed their eyes.

**The next Chapter will come in a few days.  
><strong>


	3. Alone

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

The next day Willamina walked with Yumiko in her arms and was followed by her younger siblings to the school.

„Why couldn't you reach our babysitter, Sis?" Asked Hiro.

„I don't know, she always stays connected" Replied Willamina. „I even tried to call Yuki, our grandparents or Mr. Sekemoto and I reached nobody."

„Now that's weird" Replied Hiro.

„What will be about Yumiko, will she go with you to the class?" Asked Yuna.

„Well, I ask Ms Meyer, If I can have her during the class"

„Alright" Replied Yuna and they all arrived at their School. The Kadic Academy. The same school, that their parents attend. **(Info: They aren't borders, they live like Yumi used to do at home)**

They walked through the school field.

„Hey is that Jim?" Asked Hiro and saw a big brown-haired guy with a white bandana around his head looking at some students running.

„Yes, wow he coloured his hair" Replied Willamina.

„And he used crème to get younger" Replied Yuna.

„He looks younger?" Asked Willamina.

„Yes?" Replied Yuna questioningly.

„Hey look isn't that our old Principal, the one, who was the father of the crèche I attend as a kid?" Asked Hiro.

„Yes, it is" Replied Yuna.

„Morning Kids" Replied Principal Delmas.

„Morning Principal Delmas" Replied the kids.

„They still call him Principal" Replied Hiro. „Isn't that a bit weird?" Asked Hiro.

„I don't know, let's go into the school" Replied Willamina and all walked with her into the school. They walked through the corridor and passed next to Sissi talking with a teacher.

„You get invited to Ulrich's Wedding and I not. That's crazy" Replied Sissi mad.

„Which Ulrich is she talking about?" Asked Yuna.

„I don't know. Hey did you try to call Ulrich and ask him, if he could babysit us?" Asked Hiro.

„Okay,I try to call him" Said Willamina and took her phone out of her pocket and unlocked the screen and looked at the date of today.

„9th July, 2008?" Replied Willamina questioningly.

„No, we are in 2025" Replied Hiro.

„Yes, but why is my phone on 2008?" Asked Willamina.

„I don't know, let you phone actualize himself to the right year" Replied Hiro and Willamina made the phone do that.

„It stays the same year" Replied Willamina.

„Weird" Replied Hiro.

„Lets go to the Principals Office and see if he has the right date" Replied Willamina and they went all to his Office. After a few minutes they stand in front of the door.

„Its locked" Replied Willamina.

„Have you got a paperclip?" Asked Hiro.

„Lets see" Replied Willamina and put her hands in her pocket and found a few paperclips" Here" Replied Willamina and Hiro took one and tried to unlock the door and has success.

„Good Job" Complimented Willamina and they entered into the Office. Hiro took a chair and placed it in front of the door at the door handle.

„Look, it's the same date" Replied Yuna and showed Willamina and Hiro a digital clock.

„_9th June 2008" _Read Willamina. Willamina walked to the desk of the Principal and took out of a drawer documents from Classes.

„What are you doing, Sis?" Asked Hiro.

„See, if one of our classes has pictures of us" Replied Willamina and searched for her class and found it.

„Ms Meyer's Classes" Read Willamina and showed all Pictures. „Hey look what I found" Replied Willamina and showed them a picture with picture of every single Student and under their Picture their name was written.

„Is that our dad?" Asked Yuna and pointed on a picture, where was written William Dunbar.

„Yes, that's our dad, when he was in the 10th grade" Replied Willamina.

„Awesome. Dad was really handsome" Replied Hiro.

„And that must be mom" Replied Willamina and showed them a picture with the name Yumi Ishiyama.

„Wow, mom looks just like you, just your hair color is more like dads" Replied Yuna.

„Yeah" Replied Willamina and kept watching the pictures and didn't find anymore pictures.

„They are no Pictures of my class" Replied Willamina.

„So means that, that we are in the past or something?" Asked Hiro.

„That could be the only explanation" Replied Willamina. Out of the Office at the window Principal Delmas knocked on the window.

„Oh oh" Replied Yuna. Willamina opened the window.

„Who are you two?" Asked the Principal.

„Don't you know us?" Asked Willamina.

„Nope, well your face remembers me on a student I had named Yumi Ishiyama."

„Really? I'm looking for her. Do you know, where she is?" Asked Willamina.

„Well, a teacher here received an invitation to a Wedding of her" Replied the Principal.

„Really and who is she going to marry?" Asked Willamina.

Meanwhile...

„She lost her plane?" Exclaimed Ulrich shocked.

„Yes" Replied Akiko, Yumi's mother.

„But she still will come, right?" Asked Ulrich.

„She said she takes the train to the end of Russia and later she would call us back"

„But it only will take some days to cross Russia, right?" Asked Ulrich.

„Well Russia is a very big Country, It could take a week or more to cross it." Replied Akiko.

„Oh man"

„She will be fine, I hope"

„Did only Yumi missed the flight?" Asked Ulrich.

„I think not. A friend of her invited a guest to come to the wedding and I don't know if they lost the plane too or not" Replied Akiko.

„Who are those Guests?" Asked Ulrich.

„Well I only know one. Yumi said he was your best friend at the school"

„And who's the other one?" Asked Ulrich.

„Well, the other one I don't know. But does it matter?" Asked Akiko.

„No, it doesn't matter" Lied Ulrich.

„Okay and please smile, she will be faster here than you can say_ Sakara no Surimi"_

„Okay" Replied Ulrich and Akiko walked away. „What the heck means _Sakara no Surimi?"_

Asked Ulrich himself.

**So because the kids are in some kind of Time Travel,some scenes from the first Wedding in Japan Story will come here too and even maybe a bit changed.**

**The next Chapter comes in a few days.  
><strong>


	4. Russia

**Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

Willamina, Hiro, Yuna and Yumiko were all at the outside of the school sitting.

„So mom is going to marry Ulrich, Lukas and Felix` father?" Asked Hiro.

„Yeah, we have to go to Japan and bring our parents back together" Said Willamina.

„But how and where do we get money to buy flight tickets to Japan?" Asked Yuna.

„Yes, and mostly we need a signature from our parents to allow us to fly away from here" Replied Willamina.

„Well, I could fake the signatures" Replied Hiro.

„You fake the signatures of our parents"

„Yeah, when I forgot to bring something that I forgot to give them or when I got a 3 or worse on an exam."

„Well, alright we just need some money and those papers to allow us flying alone." Said Willamina. I the near a car stopped and a guy left the car with his son.

„Take care of those millions or I kill you!" Replied that guy and pulled over his head a thief mask and ran to a bank down the road.

„Whatever" Replied the kid and left the car alone. Willamina looked the kid disappearing and looked to the direction the thief disappeared and entered into the car and searched for the money. She found a briefcase and took it out and looked into it and saw a lot of euros.

„Looks, like we got everything we need" Replied Willamina.

„Oh Willamina, you stole money. That's theft" Replied Hiro.

„Hey, the guy stole it from the bank and I stole it from him and I will use the money for a good cause"

„For what?" Asked Hiro.

„Yeah, for bringing us to mom and dad" Replied Willamina.

„Okay" Replied Hiro.

„And after that we keep it, right?" Asked Yuna.

„Not it goes to the charity"

„But we will keep some money for us, right?" Asked Hiro.

„No even a cent" Replied Willamina.

Meanwhile in Russia

"Next time we enter into the train with the haystack" Said William.

"For what, do you want to find a needle there or what" Said Yumi joking"

"No, but it would be free and comfortable"

"Really?"

"Maybe, hey do you want to eat something?" Asked William.

"Yes, sure" Said William.

"Come, lets see what they have to eat." Said William and helped Yumi stand up. William and Yumi walked through the cabin of the train and went into another cabin, who people could buy and eat their meals. They stand behind a row of some people, who want to buy something to eat.

"What do you want to eat?" Asked William and Yumi looked to a board with the meal, that they had. Behind Yumi a man tried to put his hand in Yumi's handbag and tried to take something out.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Exclaimed a man. All people looked back and they saw the man taking something out of Yumi's handbag.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Yumi and slapped the guy, but the guy ran away.

"Give the wallet back!" Exclaimed Yumi and she, William and some other people ran behind the man, who stole the wallet. The man ran into a cabin, with seating people and the man pushed all people, who were in the way. William and Yumi tried to not trip on the people.

"People, this man stole my wallet!" Exclaimed Yumi and some people stand up and tried to block him. The guy went to a window and opened it and jumped out.

"William he jumped out" Said Yumi.

"And now?" Asked William. Yumi jumped out and ran behind the man.

"Yumi, wait!" Exclaimed William and jumped out the train and landed on the bottom. William stood up and ran behind Yumi and the man. The man started to run slower and was exhausted.

"Got you!" Exclaimed Yumi and pulled the man to the bottom.

"William, help me" Said Yumi and William helped her holding the man on the bottom.

"Give me back my wallet!" Exclaimed Yumi and the man was hiding the wallet under him.

"Never!" Exclaimed the man.

"Really?" Asked Yumi and pulled him from the bottom. "Give it back or?"

"Or what?" Asked the man. Yumi kicks him between his legs.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed the man and let the wallet fall down and hold his hands between his legs.

Yumi picked her wallet and looked if her money or her documents were missing.

"Is something missing?" Asked William.

"No, everything is there, where it should be" Said Yumi and put it back on her handbag. "And thanks for helping me" Said Yumi.

"No problem"Said William.

"Oh no the train!" Said Yumi.

"Come Yumi" Said William and ran behind the train. Yumi ran behind him.

"The train is too fast, I think we can't make it." Said Yumi.

"Yes, we can" Said William and ran faster.

"William"

"Wait" Said William and pulled her hand to run with him.

"I still think we can't make it to the cabin."

"Who said I was running to the cabin" Said William. Yumi looked at him confused.

"Yumi, jump on my back and later try to jump into this empty wagon." Said William. The wagon had an open door and next to it there was a ladder and in the cabin was some boxes and some straw balls.

"Okay, I see what you mean" Said Yumi and jumped on his back.

"Ouch, be careful" Said William.

"Sorry" Said Yumi and tried to reach the ladder with her hand. "I'm almost there" Said Yumi and stretched her arm harder.

"I got it" Said Yumi.

"Good and now go into the wagon" Said William.

"Okay" Said Yumi and jumped to the ladder and hold on it. She had her feet on the ladder and stretched one of her hand to William.

"Give me your hand" Said Yumi. William ran and tried to get her hand.

"I" Said William and stretched his arm harder. He could touch her hand.

"Got it" Said William as he hold Yumi's hand. Yumi pulled him up and he holds on the ladder.

Yumi hold him with one hand on his shirt, so that he doesn't fell down. They were exhausted and breathed loudly. Yumi and William looked while breathing exhausted to each other.

"_Wow_" Thought Yumi and looked amorous at him.

"Why is she looking like that?" William thought. "Should we go in?" Asked William.

"Yes,sure" Said Yumi and she helped William get into the wagon and after William was in, he helped her. She jumped on him and they fell to the bottom of the wagon looking into each others eyes.

"Wow" Said Yumi.

"What?" Asked William.

"Wow, that we could get the train." Lied Yumi and stood up.

"Yes, I told you we could make it to the train." Said William and he stood up too.

"You never said that"

"Yes, I did"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"No, you didn't" Replied Yumi and both started to giggle.

"Help me" Said the man, who did stole Yumi's wallet before.

"No, come up yourself" Said William.

"Lets help him" Said Yumi.

"No"

"Come on?"

"If he swears to not stole the wallet or do something stupid, I help him"

"I do everything you want, just help me get into this wagon" Said the man exhausted.

"Okay" Said William and came to him and reached him the hand. The man gave William the hand and William tried to pull the man into the wagon.

"Yumi, a little help" Said William and Yumi went helping him. She gave her hand the man and later she and William pulled the man into the wagon.

"managed!" Said William.

"Thank you very much for helping me" Said the man.

"Your welcome" Said William.

"And I'm really sorry, that I stole your wallet, Miss"

"Its okay, everyone makes mistakes" Said Yumi. "Will, I don't trust him" Whispered Yumi into Williams ear.

"We just need to know each other better" Whispered William back.

"Well, let us forget what happen and I let me introduce me, I'm William Dunbar and that's Yumi Ishiyama." Introduced William to the man.

"My name is Vladimir Petrow, nice to meet you" Said the man.

**The next Chapter comes in ...**


	5. Love Train

**Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

4 Days later Willamina and her siblings were in the airport waiting until they were called to board in the plane.

„Sis, what does JAL mean?" Asked Yuna and pointed to the plane, they would have to enter later. The plane had a circle, that was something like 150° round and in the front between the two levels of the plane there was written JAL and behind there was written „Japan Airlines".

„Japan Airlines" Replied Willamina.

„Where do you know that?" Asked Yuna.

„Its easy. The first two letters come from the country Japan and the last one is for Airline" Replied Willamina. „And its also written on the plane"

„Really, and what about TAP?" Asked Hiro and showed her a white plane with a red and light green tail. The „TA" was light green and the „T" was red. In the front, where the entrance of the plane is has it the same and behind the word there is written „Portugal"

„Well, its probably something with Portugal." Replied Willamina.

„And where do you know that?" Asked Hiro.

„Maybe, because there is written the name of the Country? Duh." Replied Willamina a bit in an ironic way.

„And what about TAM?" Asked Hiro and showed to the other side of the park of their plane and showed her a white plane with an red tail and the word „TAM" was written white in it and in the front next to the entrance the words were red.

„Well, I don't know" Replied Willamina.

„I thought you knew everything" Replied Hiro.

„Not everyone does know everything Hiro" Replied Willamina.

„For me you know everything in the world" Replied Hiro. Willamina looked at him surprised. She never expected, that Hiro would ever say that.

„Hiro, I have to say you something" Replied Willamina. A voicebox **(Or whatever it is)**

„_Dear passengers, your flight no.1489 with the destination Tokyo is now ready to board. Please get to gate 32 and keep your boarding passes ready. We wish you a good flight"_

„You can go first" Replied a friendly woman at the entrance of the gate.

„Okay" Replied Willamina.

Meanwhile in Japan Ulrich was in a Hotel looking for Odd and found his room.

"Hey Odd" Said Ulrich and knocks on the door. Odd opened the door.

"Hey Ulrich, nice to see you!" Said Odd.

"Hey Yumi phoned me some days ago, that you have her suitcase."

"Oh yes, I have forgotten it."

"Its okay, where is it"

"It's in this closet" Said Odd and opened the closet and took Yumi's suitcase out.

"So here it is.

"Thank you" Said Ulrich and a suitcase fell of the closet.

"Oh" Said Odd.

"I take it!" Said Ulrich and picked the suitcase. He saw a paper of the suitcase with the name of its owner and read it.

"William Dunbar? What is Williams suitcase doing in your closet?"

"My other suitcase was old and ragged and he borrowed me his suitcase" Lied Odd.

"Okay?" Said Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich, do you come tomorrow at 7 in the afternoon here?"

"Why?"

"I have a little surprise for you"

"Okay, what kind of surprise"

"You will see it tomorrow"

"Okay, hey want to go to a restaurant here in the near?"

"Sure, why not" Agreed Odd.

"Hey Odd." Said a voice.

"Hey Yuki" Said Odd. "Look this is my friend Ulrich, he is going to marry Yumi at the Church you showed me."

"Hi nice to meet you" Said Yuki.

"Me and Odd, want to go to a restaurant here in the near, you want to come with us?" Asked Ulrich.

"If you guys want, I would like to come"

"Cool" Said Odd.

"Do we have to eat with chopsticks?" Asked Odd.

"Yes" Said Ulrich.

"If you want I teach you two, how to use the chopsticks." Said Yuki.

"I once used them, It's difficult to use" Said Ulrich.

"Yumi has luck to know that" Said Odd. "And to know Chinese"

"Japanese" Corrected Ulrich.

"Yes, Japanese. Sorry"

"Its Okay, It doesn't matter to me"

"Hey Ulrich, what do you think is more difficult, learn speak Japanese, write Japanese or use the chopsticks?"

"Its more speak and write Japanese, using the chopsticks is much more easier to learn."

The three kept talking and went out of the room.

Willamina, Hiro, Yumiko and Yuna were for a few hours in the plane and they were sitting in the middle of the plane, where they are fours seats. Willamina, Hiro and Yuna were awake and Yumiko was sleeping on Willamina's arms.

„I cant sleep" Replied Yuna.

„Maybe its good, then we can try to get use to the time in Tokyo" Replied Willamina.

„Yeah, maybe" Replied Hiro.

„I'm so bored" Replied Yuna. „The TV has nothing special to show"

„Should I gave you something to draw?" Asked Willamina. „Or do you want to play Sudoku?" Asked Willamina.

„I prefer painting" Replied Yuna.

„Me too" Replied Hiro and Willamina stood up and opened the Overhead bin and took a bag out and took a block with paper and a case with coloured pencils.

„Here" Replied Willamina and gave them the block and they shared paper around and took some pencils.

Back at the Train in Russia William and Vladimir were sitting together and talking.

"I think she likes you" Said Vladimir.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"How do you think she likes me?" Asked William and looked at Yumi sitting at the exit of the Wagon phoning with her mother and wondering, what they're talking about.

"Well, yesterday you two were holding hands and as the madame there was in trouble, and as you and Yumi went to the train, she looked at you very uh flirty or something like that."

"Really?"

"That's what I have seen with my eyes"

"Maybe, she is about to falling in love with me"

"If you want to make her fall in love with you, do something romantic."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, didn't you say you're an Scotsman and Scotsmen are romantic?"

"Well, yes I did" Replied William and stood up and stand there next to Yumi and turned back to Vladimir.

"Vladimir?" Asked William.

"Yes?" Said Vladimir.

"Thank you" Said William. Vladimir smiled back. William sat down at the door, next to Yumi.

After an hours in the Plane of Willamina and her siblings, Willamina was still awake and writing something on a paper and Hiro finished his paint.

„Sis, look" Replied Hiro and showed Willamina his painting. Hiro drew himself, Willamina, Yuna, Yumiko and their Parents Yumi and William in stickman style.

„It looks good" Replied Willamina.

„And look that's me and You Sis" Replied Hiro and showed to the stickmen, where they were smiling and holding each others hand.

„Aww" Replied Willamina and hugged Hiro.

„Sis?" Asked Hiro.

„What is it?" Asked Willamina.

„I'm...I'm so sorry that you couldn't go to the disco with Pablo" Replied Hiro.

„That's okay, little bro" Replied Willamina and pet his hair.

„Sis, there's another question" Asked Hiro.

„So we are in the past or in some kind of parallel universe, what would happen, if we cant bring mom and dad back?" Asked Hiro.

„We will bring them back, don't worry"

„Yes, but what would happen, if we couldn't make it?" Asked Hiro.

„I don't know Hiro." Replied Willamina and looked to the window of the plane and saw some two passengers sleeping. „I don't know" Replied Willamina.

„I hope we don't disappear, if we fail" Replied Hiro and lied his head on Willamina's shoulder. Willamina has a flashback.

„_Daddy, what will happen, if he doesn't bring them back?" Asked Willamina. Willamina was there 5 years old._

„_If he doesn't bring them back, he will disappear and it will be like he was never born." Replied William and took Willamina in his arms._

„_It wont happen, right?" Asked Willamina._

„_Of course not my little mouse" Replied William and started to tickle her and she giggled._

The Flashback ends and Willamina's eye let a tear roll down her face. She placed her hand around Hiro and lied her head over his head and she rolled her eyes to the direction of a window and saw the moon.

„Yuna" Replied Willamina and remembered, that Yuna means moon in Japanese.

Meanwhile in the train were Vladimir and the woman with the baby sleeping. William and Yumi were sitting on the door of the wagon looking to the moon.

"The full moon is very beautiful tonight isn't it?" Asked Yumi.

"Yep" Said William.

"Do you know what is the moon in Japanese? Its Yuna" Said Yumi. William started to summing to a song.

_you are my fire, the one desire Believe, when I say. I want it that way._

Yumi started to look to William. "William, what are you doing?" Asked Yumi.

"I'm sorry, does it annoy you?" Said William. "Oh come on Yumi, sing with me" Said William.

_But we are two worlds apart, Can't reach to your heart, When you say. I want it that way._

Yumi started to look to William very amorous and blushed. The Russian woman woke up and looked to William and Yumi. She woke Vladimir softly up.

"Vladimir" Said the woman quietly.

_"Da?"_

**"Yes?"**

_"smotret' na nikh"_

**"Look at them" **Said the woman and they looked to William and Yumi.

"Come on girl, you cant resist him" Said Vladimir quietly. Yumi kept looking to William.

_You are my fire, The one desire. You are, You are, you are, you are._

Yumi went closer to him and tried to sing the song.

_Don't wanna hear you say,_

_Ain't nothing' but a heartache. _Yumi started singing. William stopped and Yumi kept singing.

_Ain't nothing' but a mistake, I never wanna hear you say. _William sings along with Yumi.

_I want it that way_

_"eto krasivo_" Said the woman.

**"Its beautiful"**

_Tell me why, _Sang William.

_Ain't nothing' but a heartache _Sang Yumi.

_Tell me why, _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake Tell me why,_

_I never wanna hear you say _Both sang together again.

_I want it that way._

_"Da" _Said Vladimir.

**"Yes"**

_Tell me why, _

_Ain't nothing' but a heartache_

_Tell me why, _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake Tell me why, _

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way._

_Cause I want it that way_

"Oh my gosh, this was so beautiful." Thought Yumi and laid her head on Williams shoulder and hugged him.

"_Did she just fall in love with me?_" Thought William and hugged Yumi too. Yumi's phone starts ringing.

"Don't you attend it?" Asked William. Yumi passes her hand on Williams cheek softly.

"I don't want to ruin this moment" Said Yumi in a flirty way. William smiled and lied his forehead on Yumi's. The phone keeps ringing.

Back at the disco.

"Why does she not attend?" Asked Ulrich.

"Where should I know that, moron" Said Odd.

"Odd are you drunk?" Asked Ulrich.

"Drink this"

"Why?"

"Cause I said it" Said Odd and put a one litre vodka bottle in Ulrich's mouth and Ulrich drank it. "So now its better" Said Odd and felt down. After some minutes Ulrich was drunk too and they danced while they were drunk with a lot of girls and made a lot of things, they did never thought, they will ever do.

**Yes, I thought about adding the Love Train here, but the next Chapter or a few Chapter later, the story will really start going.**

**So the next Chapter comes in a second xD  
><strong>


	6. Arrival at Tokyo

**Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

After a lot of hours in the plane Willamina and her siblings were arriving at the airport and William and Yumis plane did already arrive. After their Train trip, they went to the airport and took a plane to Tokyo and now they all were in the Train station and entered into an Shinkansen, an Japanese train. After a few minutes they left the station and were in Tokyo and from the windows they could see the Tokyo Tower. William and Yumi were sitting vis-a-vis from each other and looking to the Tower. Willamina and her Siblings were some seats away from them.

„Psst, I want to listen to them" Replied Willamina and looked to them over her seat.

By Yumi and William.

"Well...Were home" Said Yumi.

"Yep... Were home" Said William looking into another direction. There was a silence between them.

"I want to tell you something!" Shouted William and Yumi at same time.

"You go first" Said William.

"William, I just wanted to tell you that the last time we spent together were kind of... fun" Said Yumi smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well, That's great"

"Yes. And what want you to tell me?" Asked Yumi.

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"Well... Erm..." William thought what he should say to her.

"I just want to tell you that..." Said William. The train was about to stop and Yumi saw her parents outside of the train station waiting. Yumi ran away from her seat.

"I love you!" Said William smiling, but he lost his smile as he saw the empty seat. He looked back and saw Yumi running to the trains exit. William stood up and went behind her.

„Come" Replied Willamina and they all ran to the exit.

Yumi stand on the exit and waited until the doors open and she went to their parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Exclaimed Yumi and went hug them.

"Yumi, you're here!" Exclaimed her mother.

"I'm so happy to see you" Said the father.

"Me too dad"

"Did you make the way in Russia until here by yourself?" Asked her father.

"Oh no, William accompanied me" Said Yumi. William did get out of the train and was looking to Yumi and her parents. "William, please come to us" Said Yumi and William walked to her. Willamina and her siblings stand there outside of the train and watched them.

"Mom, Dad that's William, William that's my mom Akiko and my father Takeho."

"Nice to meet you" Said William.

"He helped me to go here, If it wasn't him, I would still be in Russia or somewhere else" Said Yumi.

"Really" Said Takeho "San, I stay forever in your debt" He said.

"Yumi!" Exclaimed a voice.

"Ulrich?" Asked Yumi. Yumi looked back and saw Ulrich. "Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran to him.

"Yumi!" Said Ulrich and hugged her. "I missed you so much" Said Ulrich. Yumis parents went to Yumi and Ulrich. William stand there looking to them all happy. Odd appeared behind William.

„What is going on?" Asked Hiro.

„Mom and Uncle Ulrich together? Eww" Replied Yuna.

„Ew, how could she fall for him?" Asked Willamina.

„Martial Arts?" Replied Hiro.

„Shut the fuck up"

William was looking Ulrich and Yumi very happy. "Maybe, almost" Said William and walked away.

„Where is he going?" Asked Yuna and saw William walking away.

"William!" Exclaimed Ulrich.

"What?" Asked William.

"Will you come to the wedding?" Asked Ulrich.

"I think not" Said William kept walking.

"You can come if you want, no one forbids you" Said Ulrich.

"Okay" Said William and walked away sad. Yumi looked at William walking away.

„William?" Replied Yumi and saw him walking away. „William" Replied Yumi a bit louder.

„Come Yumi, your grandparents are obsessed with wanting to see you" Replied Akiko and all walked away. Odd ran behind William.

„William, wait!" Exclaimed Odd. „Hey, If you want I can couple you with some Gypsies, I slept last night or what about a Geisha? That would be..."

„You slept with Gypsies?" Asked a voice and Odd looked back and saw Yuki.

„Odd and Yuki were together?" Asked Yuna.

„My life has no sense" Replied Hiro.

"Sorry, I was walking with Ulrich around and came here because her bride came back and... I talk about this later, my friend needs me" Said Odd and followed William. „William wait!" Exclaimed Odd.

„Oh no, what should we do now?" Asked Hiro. Willamina thought for a bit.

„I don't know" Replied Willamina. „I have to think more about it" Replied Willamina.

„Lets at least see, where mom lives" Replied Hiro.

„She lives with our grandparents in the same house" Replied Willamina.

„Okay and what about dad, where did he live before?"

„He never lived here in Japan" Replied Willamina.

„Oh" Replied Hiro.

„So, lets see if we can get a room for us at the same Hotel as Odd and our Dad" Said Willamina and walked with her Siblings away.

„Did someone of you ever noted Odds purple spot on his hair?" Asked Hiro.

„Yeah, it looks weird, right?" Asked Willamina.

„Actually, it looks pretty cool" Replied Hiro.

„Do you want one too or what?" Asked Willamina.

„Maybe" Replied Hiro.

**This was Chapter 6, the next Chapter comes tomorrow maybe.  
><strong>


	7. The Wedding

**Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

At the next day Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in. Meanwhile outside of the room Hiro sneaked with Willamina into the room and hide under a table.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him. Under the table Willamina and Hiro tried to look disguised and watched William and Yumi.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

„Wow, daddy can do magi..." Replied Hiro.

„Shush" Replied Willamina.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just wanted to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the destiny takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkys. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go" Said William. "Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand, but Yumi instead of giving her hand to shake it, she opened her arms and placed it around William and hugged him. William was surprised by it.

Yumi sank her head on his neck and sobbed a bit. William could her sobbing and stroked her head.

„Is mom crying?" Whispered Hiro to Willamina.

„I think she is." Replied Willamina.

„Means that..."

„She loves him. She really loves him" Replied Willamina and kept watching them.

They stopped hugging and William left the room.

"Goodbye Yumi" Said William and went away. Yumi stand there alone and she had some tears coming out of her eyes.

„Oh man, what will be about the Wedding?" Asked Hiro.

Meanwhile Yuna was sitting with Yumiko on the floor and waiting for Willamina and Hiro. Suddenly William appeared and passed by Yuna and Yumiko and Yumiko called William.

„Daddy!" Replied Yumiko.

„Huh?" Replied William and saw Yumiko.

„Daddy, Daddy" Replied Yumiko and stood up and hugged Williams leg.

„Oh hey there" Replied William and pet Yumiko's hair. Yumiko stretched her arms for William to take her.

„Hey kid, don't you mind if I hold her for a bit?" Asked William.

„You can hold her" Replied Yuna and William took Yumiko in his arms and tickled her.

„I missed you so much daddy" Replied Yumiko.

„Why is she calling me Daddy?" Asked William. Yuna had some tears coming from her eyes and sobbed a bit.

„What's going on?" Asked William and Willamina and Hiro appeared.

„Yuna!" Replied Willamina.

„I found her crying here" Replied William to Willamina.

„Dad, do you remember me?" Asked Willamina.

„No, I never saw you in my...Dad?" Asked William.

„I'm your daughter" Replied Willamina.

„No, that's not possible. I'm too young to have a daughter in your age" Replied William.

„Dad look, I know it sounds weird and all that, but the Woman there you left is your Wife and she and you had me, Hiro, Yuna and Yumiko. We are your kids."

„Ehm" Replied William questioningly and Willamina face palmed.

„I'm so stupid. You know dad on a night we two had an argument, because I wanted to go out to the disco with a guy, who bullied Hiro and his friends and I was so mad at you, that I wished you two never ended up together and now this all happened. Mom is crying, because she wont maybe never see you in her life again and you're sad too, that you wont see her in your life again and and..."

„You know what kid, I'm not in a good mood to hear nonsense" Replied William. „Here" Replied William and gave her Yumiko in her arms.

„Daddy!" Replied Yumiko and William walked away.

„Dad wait, I'm so sorry" Replied Willamina and William ignored her.

„Dad!" Exclaimed Willamina and she had tears in her eyes. „Dad!"

„Daddy!" Exclaimed Yumiko and started to cry.

„Dad!" Exclaimed Willamina and started to cry along with her siblings. Hiro just looked at William walking away and leaving them back and had a tear running his eye down. William kept walking and heard them crying and had some tears in his eyes.

„Sis, we have to go to the Wedding" Replied Hiro and pulled her two Sisters with him.

Meanwhile

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie.

Wedding music starts.

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

"Wow" Said Ulrich and blushed.

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

"I know" Said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest and kept talking. Yumi started to think on William. Yumi gets a flashback.

"Give me your hand" Said Yumi. William ran and tried to get her hand.

_"I" Said William and stretched his arm harder. He could touch her hand._

_"Got it" Said William as he hold Yumi's hand. Yumi pulled him up and he holds on the ladder._

_Yumi hold him with one hand on his shirt, so that he doesn't fell down. They were exhausted and breathed loudly. Yumi and William looked while breathing exhausted to each other._

_"He looks cute, when he's breathing like that" Thought Yumi. Another flashback comes._

_Ain't nothing' but a heartache. Yumi started singing. William stopped and Yumi kept singing._

_Ain't nothing' but a mistake, I never wanna hear you say. William sings along with Yumi._

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why, Ain't nothing' but a heartache_

_Tell me why, _

_Ain't nothing but a mistake Tell me why, _

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way._

_Cause I want it that way_

_"Oh my gosh, this was so beautiful." Thought Yumi and laid her head on Williams shoulder and hugged him. Yumi's phone starts ringing._

_"Do you attend it? Asked William._

_"I don't want to ruin this moment" Said Yumi._ Flashback ends.

"Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"Erm...What was the question" Asked Yumi. Behind at the entrance of the Church Willamina and his Siblings entered into the Church and stared at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Yumi will you have Ulrich to you wedded Husband, to love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something is wrong with her" Thought Ulrich. Yumi was still thinking.

"Takeho, what is taking so long?" Asked Akiko.

"I don't know, maybe she has to think about it" Said Takeho. Yumi was upset, that William wasn't there and so she looked at Ulrich.

„Yes, I do" Replied Yumi sad.

„What!" Exclaimed Willamina, Hiro and Yuna at the same time. The people at the Church looked back.

„Eh, I thought my aunt would marry today, but it is actually tomorrow" Lied Willamina. „Whoopsee" Replied Willamina.

„So, I declare you to man and wife in the name of the father, and of the son and the holy ghost" Replied the priest. „You may now kiss the bride" Replied the priest.

„Oh no" Replied Willamina.

Meanwhile William and Odd were at the airport walking around at the airport.

„Hey look in Switzerland there's an Hotel with direct way to the airport of Zurich" Replied Odd and showed William his phone and showed it.

„Yeah that's nice" Replied William sad.

„I'm sorry about the Wedding" Replied Odd.

„That's not your fault" Replied William. „Its more my fault, if I didn't invite her to drive with me in the same Taxi, this all would never happen. I wouldn't have fall harder for Yumi, I didn't have get more motivated in making her fall for me, I didn't met those kids, that look almost like me or Yumi"

„Like you and Yumi?" Asked Odd.

„Yeah, they told something, that they were from some parallel world or something and I and Yumi there would be married and had them as kids."

„Maybe in the future, you will marry her. Who knows" Replied Odd.

„This was probably an illusion or something" Replied William.

„So what do you think, did they already get married?" Asked Odd.

It was Midday and Ulrich, Yumi and the invited guests from the Wedding, where in an reserved house in Tokyo sitting and waiting for the meals.

„So how was the time with William?" Asked Ulrich and Yumi ignored the question.

„Yumi, I asked you something" Replied Ulrich. Yumi stood up. „I have to go to the bathroom" Replied Yumi and walked away.

„Okay" Replied Ulrich. Akiko saw Yumi walking sad away and sat next to Ulrich.

„Did you two had an argument during the trip in the Limousine?" Asked Akiko.

„No, she was quiet during the trip. She didn't say any word." Replied Ulrich.

„Maybe I should talk with her, why she's upset" Replied Akiko.

„Yeah and at the wedding she took long to say Yes" Replied Ulrich.

„Yes, I will talk with her and see what it is" Replied Akiko and walked to the direction of the bathroom. Yumi left the bathroom.

„Sweetie, are you okay?" Asked Akiko.

„Yes, I just had to...pee" Replied Yumi and walked back to Ulrich and sat down.

„Are you feeling okay?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yes, I am" Replied Yumi. Hiroki started to stamp with the chopsticks and the others started to do so.

„Oh Yumi, they want that we kiss" Replied Ulrich. **(I was once on a Lunch in a Restaurant with guests and a fresh married couple and I and my cousin usually started to stamp with the forks and knives and the couples used to kiss) **

„Not now Ulrich" Replied Yumi.

„But they want" Replied Ulrich. Yumi looked at the others stamping with the Chopsticks and Yumi decided to leave the table and walked to the bathroom again.

„Yumi?" Replied Ulrich.

„Should I go talk with her?" Asked Akiko.

In the bathroom Yumi leaned on a Wall and covered her face sobbing.

„Oh where are you William" Replied Yumi sobbing.

**:O Oh where is he xD. So the next Chapter comes in a few seconds ;)  
><strong>


	8. What hurts the most?

**Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

**I don't own any Cascada or Rascal Flatts Songs.**

**Fat is Williams Song lyrics and only Italic is Yumis. Italic Fat is both William and Yumi.  
><strong>

At the night Ulrich and Yumi were in an Hotel and Ulrich was taking a shower and Yumi was sitting on the bed and looking out of the window at the moon.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
><em>That dont bother me<em>  
><em>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<em>

_I'm not a_

William was looking outside of the window of a plane and was singing too.

**fraid to cry every once in a while even though**  
><strong>Going on with you gone still upsets me<strong>  
><strong>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay<strong>  
><strong>But that's not what gets me<strong>

**_What hurts the most_**  
><strong><em>Was being so close<em>**

**And having so much to say**  
><strong>And watching you walk away<strong>

_**And never knowing**_  
><em><strong>What couldve been<strong>_  
><em><strong>And not seeing that love in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is what I was trying to do<strong>_

Yumi lied down on the bed singing.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
><em>But I'm doing it<em>  
><em>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<em>

William sitting in the plane.

**Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret**  
><strong>But I know if I could do it over<strong>

**_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_**  
><strong><em>That I left unspoken<em>**

_**What hurts the most**_  
><em><strong>Is being so close<strong>_  
><em><strong>And having so much to say, so much to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>And watching you walk away<strong>_

_And never knowing_

_**What could've been**_  
><em><strong>And not seeing that love in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is what I was trying to do<br>**_

_**oh!**_

**yeah!**

„Dude, I'm trying to sleep!" Exclaimed a passenger.

_**What hurts the most**_  
><em><strong>Was being so close<strong>_  
><em><strong>And having so much to say<strong>_

Back to Yumi.

_And watching you walk away_

**_And never knowing_**  
><strong><em>What could've been<em>**

_And not seeing that loving you_  
><em>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

**That's what I was trying to do, ooo**

William placed his hands in front of his face and back at Yumi, she also hold her hands in front of her face. Someone knocked on the door.

„Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

„Eh, Room Service" Replied the voice. Yumi walked to the door and opened and saw Hiro, Willamina, Yumiko and Yuna.

„Who are you?" Asked Yumi surprised and stared for a while at Willamina.

„Mommy!" Replied Yumiko and stretched her arms to Yumi.

„Can we talk with you?" Asked Willamina.

„About what?" Asked Yumi.

„About William Dunbar" Replied Willamina.

„Okay, get in?" Replied Yumi questioningly and let the kids go in.

„Mommy, Mommy" Replied Yumiko.

„Can you hold her for a moment?" Asked Willamina and Yumi took Yumiko in her arms. Yumiko hugged Yumi.

„I love you mommy" Replied Yumiko and hugged Yumi.

„Aww" Replied Yumi and tickled Yumiko.

„So, what do you want to say about William" Replied Yumi.

„Well, this is very complicated to explain" Replied Willamina.

„Go on, I'm clever in understanding complicated things" Replied Yumi.

„Well...I'm your daughter" Replied Willamina. Yumi looked surprised at Willamina.

„Eh, my daughter?" Asked Yumi confused.

„Yes, I know it sounds weird, but look at me. I look almost like you and my haircolour is like from..."

„William" Replied Yumi. „But I and William never came us that close and we are too young to have a kid in your age."

„Yes, but wait there's more" Said Willamina." You know, I'm from an parallel universe, where you two are married and have me and Yumiko, Hiro and Yuna as your children. „

„Yes?"

„Yes and one night I had a fight with you two and I ended up wishing you two would never have ended up together and somehow it came true. Now you married someone you don't love and dad left Japan heartbroken." Replied Willamina. Yumi looked down thinking."Please mom, you have to believe me. I'm your daughter, If I wasn't for that argument and for my angryness for dad, this all would not have happened" Replied Willamina and she started to cry and hold her hands in front of her face. Yumi looked at Willamina and felt something weird in her heart. Yumi put her hand on her head and felt the flower on her head and took it off and looked at it.

„William" Replied Yumi.

Meanwhile Ulrich left the bathroom.

„What's going on?" Asked Ulrich.

„Ulrich, I gotta go" Replied Yumi.

„Where?" Asked Ulrich. Willamina looked questioningly to Yumi. Yumi looked at Willamina.

„I...I want the divorce" Replied Yumi.

„But...but we married today, why didn't you say that before we married?" Asked Ulrich.

„Because only now I understood, that my one true love was on the difficult times always with me" Said Yumi and Willamina smiled.

„So girls lets go" Replied Yumi and Willamina, Hiro, Yuna walked out off the room.

„Mommy!" Replied Yumiko. Yumi walked back and took Yumiko with her.

„Aww, come darling lets go and found your daddy" Replied Yumi and tickled her.

„Yay" Giggled Yumiko and all walked away with Yumi. Ulrich watched them walking away.

„Hey, here the keys to the car" Replied Ulrich Yumi showed back.

"Do you really wanna do that?" Asked Yumi. Ulrich thought for a moment and pressed the key on her hand.

"Go, back to him. He needs you" Replied Ulrich and Yumi smiled.

Meanwhile William and Odds plane had to land in Germany, because the plane, they were had an engine problem and they landed safely. After all that they were in a DB Train and were travelling to Switzerland.

„Hey Odd I don't understand the plan on how to go to France by only using trains" Replied William.

„Okay, to be honest I don't understand it too. I only know, this one stops somewhere in Interlaken and then there you go into a train and somewhere else you get into another train and land in the Zurich Central Station"

„I think the Central Station is connected with more lines and some go to the airport or even to France, maybe then we can see if we found a cheap train to France" Replied William.

„Okay" Replied Odd.

**The next Chapter comes in tomorrow.  
><strong>


	9. Schweizerische Bundesbahn

**Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

Yumi, Willamina and her younger siblings were in the Airport in the Terminal searching for their gate.

„Why are we going to Switzerland again?" Asked Hiro.

„Cause mom and dad went there after she left the Wedding" Replied Willamina.

„Oh and where should we find him?" Asked Hiro.

„Maybe in that Hotel next to the Airport or somewhere in Zurich" Replied Willamina.

„Hey what if Mom never came back to Dad, what would he be without her?" Asked Hiro.

„Oh no" Replied Yumi.

„What is it mom?" Asked Yuna.

„I don't know, but I got the strange feeling he will do something stupid"

„Like what?" Asked Yuna.

Meanwhile Odd and William were looking in their phones, what type of trains they needed to take to arrive at the Central Station.

„Look we enter later in the S41 to the _Berlin Alexanderplatz,_ then the ICE to Interlaken, then the ICE to Basel and the IC to the Central Station" Replied William.

„Yes I know but what does _Zürich Hauptbahnhof_ mean?" Asked Odd.

„I already told you that three times, that that's the Central Station"

„Yeah, but is it the one in Zurich?" Asked Odd and William face palmed.

„Why should it not be in Zurich?" Asked William.

„Hey, you agreed to go that way, instead with the TGV Lyria to France. With it would be less confusing"

„Okay, okay. Next time we go with the Lyria or we both go our own way" Replied William.

„Hey can we later in Zurich go to the Starbucks?" Asked Odd.

After a few hours in the plane Hiro and Yuna were drawing and Yumi and Willamina were talking.

„So and when did he proposed me?" Asked Yumi.

„After you two were for two years together he decided to invite you parents and his to come with you two in the same flight and during the flight he proposed you" Replied Willamina.

„Really? How?" Asked Yumi.

„He asked the flight attendant and later she gave him the microphone to propose you"

„Wow" Replied Yumi.

„Dad, said that you couldn't stop hugging and kissing him"

„Really?"

„More or less"

„And where did we marry?" Asked Yumi.

„In Notre Dame" Replied Willamina.

„And did we have an honeymoon?" Asked Yumi.

„Yes, but I forgot, where it was" Replied Willamina.

„Oh, okay" Replied Yumi. Yumi suddenly had a question.

„Hey, what was that fight you had with your father?" Asked Yumi. Willamina looked at her a bit disappointed.

„Well, I have a crush on a guy and he and Hiro had a fight and he gave Hiro a blue eye"

„More than one time" Added Hiro.

„Oh" Replied Yumi and pulled Hiro's head to her shoulder.

„On a night I wanted to go with him to the disco and Hiro told you, that I was going with him and then you forbid that me and I and Hiro ended up having house arrest and then...Well I escalated..." Replied Willamina.

„I think that what you father did was to protect you. You know, he could not only be to Hiro like that, maybe to you too" Replied Yumi.

„I hope we will find him" Replied Willamina.

„Of course we will dear" Replied Yumi and pulled Willamina on her cheeks.

„Mom, don't do it like grandma" Replied Willamina.

„How long have we until we are at the airport?" Asked Yuna.

**Yeah sorry, if it was to short but the next wont be short. Double Chappy :D  
><strong>


	10. Next Stop Zurich Central Station

**Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

It was the next day in the Afternoon and Akiko found out, that Yumi was going to Switzerland. Akiko was in her house and tried to call Yumi. After a few seconds Yumi attend it. Yumi was waiting in the Airport on the Train Station.

„_Mom?" Replied Yumi._

„Yumi, where are you?" Asked Akiko worried.

„_I'm in Switzerland in Zurich" Replied Yumi._

„What? What are you doing there?" Asked Akiko.

„_Mom, I...I tell it you another time" Replied Yumi._

„Is there something with Ulrich? Why don't you just talk with me about it?" Asked Akiko.

„_Mom, look you remember William?"_

„The one, who accompanied you during the trip?" Asked Akiko.

„_Yes, this William"_

„Is there something with him?" Asked Akiko.

„_Mom, I...I fell in love with him" Replied Yumi._

„Oh you fell in love with him?" Asked Akiko surprised.

„_Yes and now I'm looking for him and want to tell him that"_

„But what will be about you and Ulrich. You two married?" Asked Akiko.

„_I deal with that later, first I have to find William"_

„Okay and please be careful Yumi"

„_Mom, I'm in Switzerland not in France" _

„Okay dear, good luck"

„_Thanks, Sayonara"_

„Sayonara" Akiko turned the phone off.

„And?" Asked Takheo.

„She's in Zurich searching for William"

„And why is she searching for him, instead of being with his loyal Husband?" Asked Takheo and looked at Ulrich.

„Ehm, Loyal?" Asked Ulrich.

„Wait, haven't you been loyal to Yumi?" Asked Takheo.

„Well...What does it mean, when I get drunk and wake up with a woman I never met in the bed?" Asked Ulrich. Takheo looked at him a bit shocked and then to his wife.

„And why is she searching for William again?" Asked Takheo.

Back in Zurich a blue SBB Re 450 arrived at the train station and the doors of them opened and a few passengers left the train.

„Hey the S16 is here!" Exclaimed Willamina and Yumi and hers kids ran to the train and entered into the train. At the entrance there was a TV and Yumi watched the stops he would have.

„Opfikon, Oerlikon and Hardbrücke" Replied Yumi.

„After that its the Zurich Central Station, right?" Asked Willamina.

„Yes" Replied Yumi.

„Look there are free seats" Replied Hiro.

„Okay, lets go and sit there" Replied Yumi and they walked up to the second level of the train into the cabin and sat down.

Meanwhile in the Central Station Odd and William were looking at a big board for trains.

„William, I have to go" Replied Odd.

„Then go" Replied William.

„Will you wait here?" Asked Odd.

„Yes, I will" Replied William.

„Thanks" Replied Odd and walked away. William kept looking at the boards and then noted on a line a train pulling some wagons and saw an halluzination of him and Yumi on the train singing and shook his head.

„Huh?"

Back to Yumi and the others. A speaker of the train speaks.

„_Zürich, Hardbrücke" _Replied the Woman of the speaker.

„Only one more station" Replied Yumi.

„Man, this newspaper is so interesting" Replied Hiro.

„Bet you understand nothing, right?" Asked Willamina.

„Yeah, I don't" Replied Hiro.

„But Lukas and Felix can" Replied Yuna.

„Who are they?" Asked Yumi.

„That's Ulrich and Yukis kids" Replied Willamina.

„So Ulrich will marry someone else" Replied Yumi.

„Yeah, so after 5 or 6 years I think" Replied Willamina.

„And what about Odd?" Asked Yumi.

„He married a dark skinned woman called Samantha" Replied Willamina.

„I think I know her" Replied Yumi.

„Yes, you should know her" Replied Willamina.

„Eww is this a woman or a guy?" Asked Hiro and showed a longhaired woman with facial hair and a red dress.

„Its a guy...girl...woman...I don't know, but the name seems female" Replied Willamina.

„Man, girls are getting hairier today" Replied Hiro and they all started to giggle. The speaker turned on again.

„_Nächster Halt. Zürich Hauptbahnhof. Wir bitten alle Reisenden auszusteigen und verabschieden uns von Ihnen"_

**Next stop. Zurich Central Station. We please all the travellers to leave and we say goodbye to you"**

„Looks like we are here" Replied Yumi and all stood up and walked through the cabin to the exit of the train and waited until the train came to full stop.

Back to Odd and William.

„Hey come on William, stop being sad" Replied Odd.

„Sorry Odd, but I cant stop thinking on her" Replied William.

„Why didn't you tell her at least, what you feel?" Asked Odd.

„I don't know. I though she would reject me" Replied William.

„Yeah, maybe you're right. Hey lets go to Starbucks" Replied Odd.

„Go alone"

„Okay" Replied Odd sad.

„But bring me something to drink" Said William.

„Same drink?" Asked Odd.

„Same drink" Replied William and Odd walked away. William watched Odd walking away and William walked around and next to him someone ran and let a bag fall down and William took it.

„Hey madame, your forgot your bag!" Exclaimed William, but the woman didn't heard him.

„Hey!" Exclaimed William. William looked into the bag and saw a few medicaments and a small water bottle. William took a package of a medicine named Aspirin. In the near Yumi appeared and saw William.

„William" Replied Yumi to herself and smiled. She saw him opening the package of aspirins and taking all out of it and he had them all on his hands.

„What the hell is he doing?" Asked Yumi herself.

Back to William.

„Maybe thats my destiny" Replied William and opened the package. William put them all in his mouth and he drunk the water of the bottle he had. Yumi finally got it, what he was doing.

„William stop!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran to William.

„Yumi?" Replied William. Yumi hold him hard.

„What did you just do!?" Asked Yumi. „We have to go to the doctor" Replied Yumi and pulled him with her.

„Why did you do that?" Asked Yumi.

„I didn't want to live with that pain in my heart" Replied William. „I didn't want you to see marry someone else"

„William look, I'm here because..."

„I love you, Yumi" Replied William.

„That's exactly why" Replied Yumi with a giggle. Apparently Odd appeared with two drinks and saw Yumi.

„Hey Yumi, how was the wedding?" Asked Odd.

„Not very special" Replied Yumi. „I ended up marrying Ulrich, but then if it wasn't for my kids, I didn't know what to do" Replied Yumi and William felt down.

„William no!" Exclaimed Yumi and tried to help him up. „No William, please don't die. Please don't do this to me" Replied Yumi and tears started to run her face down.

„He's dying?" Asked Odd.

„He took a lot of aspirins" Replied Yumi and took the empty package and showed it to Odd.

„Daddy!" Exclaimed Willamina and she ran with her siblings to William and came down to him.

„Daddy, please wake up. Wake up!" Exclaimed Willamina.

"Dad, wake up please" Cried Hiro.

"No dad, please dont die, we need you" Replied Yuna crying.

„Hey Call an ambulance, my friend is dying. Help!" Exclaimed Odd.

„William, please wake up!" Exclaimed Yumi and lied her head on his chest and started to cry. „Help!" Exclaimed Yumi sobbing.

„What are you all looking at? Call an fucking ambulance!" Exclaimed Odd.

**Oh no. What will happen to William, will he survive? Will he die? That and much more you will see in a few days, and sorry for cliffhanging you.  
><strong>


	11. Back to the Present

**Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

**I don't own I want it that way**

Yumi, Odd and the kids were in a Hospital waiting for any information's of William.

„So if he dies you all disappear?" Asked Odd.

„I think so" Replied Willamina.

„Oh" Replied Odd.

„He will be okay, I know he will be okay" Replied Yuna and she had a tear in her eye and hugged Yumi. Yumi pet her hair and pulled her close to her. Odd thought about what he should talk.

„Well, you and Williams future kids look all pretty" Replied Odd.

„Sis, remember when I called you ugly?" Asked Hiro.

„Yeah, I do" Replied Willamina.

„I take it back" Replied Hiro.

„You Sis is really beautiful, she looks almost like her mother" Said Odd and she and Yumi smiled.

„Hey how will my kids look like and who will I marry?" Asked Odd.

„You will see it" Replied Willamina.

„Do I know her?" Asked Odd.

„Yes"

„Does she know me too?" Asked Odd and a doctor appeared.

„_Familie Neuenburg" _Replied the Doctor.

„Not for us" Replied Odd.

„I'm getting a little impatience with it" Replied Yumi.

„Don't worry he will be fine" Said Odd and another doctor appeared.

„Family Ishiyama" Replied the doctor. Odd, Yumi and the kids stood up.

„Doc, how is he?" Asked Yumi.

„He's fine already, we just have to keep him for a few nights to observe him and then he can go home." Answered the doctor.

„Thank god" Replied Yumi relieved. „Can we visit him"? Asked Yumi.

„Well he's in a room with two more patients and we can only let two go in" Replied the doctor.

„Odd do you wanna come?" Asked Yumi.

„I don't know, what about the kids?" Asked Odd.

„Dad, didn't believe, that we are his kids" Said Hiro.

„Then okay I go" Replied Odd. All followed the doctor and arrived at the entrance of the room. Odd opened the door and entered along with Yumi and looked around for William.

„He's there" Replied Odd and both walked to William. William was lying on the bed and looking out of the window and then looked back and saw Odd and Yumi.

„Hey" Replied William. Yumi gave William a hug.

„Ouch" Replied William.

„Sorry" Replied Yumi. „Did they do anything to you?" Asked Yumi.

„Nothing special, its just because I'm lying the whole day in here" Replied William.

„Dude, why did you do that scene with the Aspirins?" Asked Odd.. „In such situations I feel Immature" Replied Odd.

„I'm sorry Odd" Replied William. „It wasn't intentional"

"That's okay, Buddy" Replied Odd.

"Oh William, are you okay?" Asked Yumi.

"You ask that now?" Asked Odd.

"I didn't want to interrupt you talk, Oddball" Replied Yumi.

"Oh okay" Replied Odd. "So, I leave you two alone" Replied Odd. "You know for what" Replied Odd.

"For what?" Asked William.

"I don't know. So stuff" Replied Odd and left.

"Okay?" Replied William.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Yumi.

"I'm okay" Replied William. "Just a little bit weak" Replied William.

"After you out here, we two could go and do some exercises together" Replied Yumi.

"After those days I really need to run a few miles" Replied William and Yumi giggled.

Meanwhile Willamina entered and observed them.

"I'm so glad you're alive" Replied Yumi.

"Hey how was the wedding?" Asked William.

"I married him and at the same day I asked him for the divorce" Replied Yumi.

"Wasn't it better for not marrying him?" Asked William.

"I thought I wouldn't come back to you, but Willamina told me to go back to you" Replied Yumi.

"Who's Willamina?" Asked William.

"Long story" Replied Yumi.

"Talking about long Story, here" Replied William and took from a desk next to him a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey thank you" Replied Yumi and took them and gave him a hug.

"I asked the doc to buy it" Replied William.

"And where did you know, that I like roses?" Asked Yumi and William looked her into the eyes.

"I figured out you were like all the other girls" Replied William and Yumi giggled. Willamina also giggled about it and kept watching them and sat down. She looked at them almost sleeping and enjoyed looking them happy together. A few moments later Willamina was sleeping on a bed and she woke up shocked.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Willamina and stared at a wall with her favourite boy band on it.

"Hey wait a minute" Replied Willamina and looked around and saw around the room. It was her Room and she ended up leaving the bed and left the room. On the corridor she met Hiro and Yuna walking.

"Hey are we alone?" Asked Willamina.

"I don't know" Replied Yuna.

"I smell bacon" Replied Hiro.

"Really?" Asked Willamina and sniffed around and smelt it too. Yuna ran the stairs down and looked into the kitchen and saw William cooking the bacon and Yumi a bottle of milk. Yumiko was sitting on a baby chair and saw Yuna and her siblings in front of the door.

"Asa yoi" Replied Yumiko.

"What?" Replied William.

"Dad, you're here!" Replied Willamina.

"Of course I'm here" Replied William. Willamina ran to him and hugged him hard.

"Wow, easy there" Replied William. "I got to check the Bacon" Said William.

"Dad!" Exclaimed the kids and ran at William and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, dad. I'm so sorry about that what I said" Replied Willamina.

"Okay?"

"Can you ever forgive me?" Asked Willamina.

"Hmm, help a little bit in the household and maybe I take you the house arrest away" Replied William. "And you too, Hiro" Replied William.

"Alright, dad" Replied Hiro.

"Thank you dad" Replied Willamina and pecked him on his cheeks.

"Eh, you're welcome." Replied William.

Yumi brought Yumiko the milk bottle and gave her the milk and all observed her drinking the milk.

"She looks adorable, when she's sucking on the bottle" Replied Willamina.

"Cute was it, when we was sucking on your moms..."Replied William and Yumi hold her hand in front of Williams mouth.

"So what happened to you to come like this, this morning?" Asked Yumi.

"We were in the past..." Said Yuna.

"Yes, we saw you crying because of dad almost took his life, but then... Replied Hiro.

"Dad came visit you before the Wedding and told you goodbye and you sobbed"

Replied Yuna.

"Yes and at the night you married Uncle Ulrich, you asked him for the divorce...

"And then we came with you and found daddy and then..."

"He landed in the hospital because he tried to suicide"

"All this happened, just because I yesterday, well..."Replied Willamina disappointed.

"Hmm" Replied William confused.

"I think they had a nightmare" Said Yumi to William.

"No, it really happened or was it really a dream?" Asked Willamina looking at her siblings and they shrugged their shoulders.

"You kids seem to be hungry, who wants egg, toast and butter with the bacon?" Asked William.

"We dad" Replied the kids.

"Alright, three menus coming up" Replied William and prepared everything for them.

"You know, what was the weirdest thing in the Story?" Asked Hiro.

"What?" Asked Yumi.

"Uncle Odd had a purple spot on his hair" Replied Hiro.

"Well, he used to have that"

"Really?" Asked Willamina,

"Yes"

"Mom, can I have one too?" Asked Hiro.

"Well, if you want, sure honey" Replied Yumi.

"Cool" Replied Hiro. William appeared with the breakfast behind the kids.

"Here is your butter with toast, bacon and fried egg" Replied William and giggled.

"Thanks dad" Replied Hiro.

"Thank you" Replied Yuna.

"Thank you, Dad" Replied Willamina.

„And here is your dear and here mines" Said William and put one breakfast in front of Yumi and one in front of himself.

„Thank you" Replied Yumi.

„Mom, dad can I ask you something?" Asked Willamina.

„Well, go on" Replied Yumi.

„Can you tell us your story how you ended up together?" Asked Willamina.

„Yes mom, please" Replied Hiro.

„Come on" Replied Yuna.

„Hmm, well what do you think should we?" Asked William.

„We tell it later at night" Replied Yumi.

„Cool, can we seat in front of the fireplace and eat marshmallows, while you tell us the story?" Asked Hiro.

„But its Summer, Hiro" Said Yuna.

„We could go outside" Replied William.

„Yes" Replied Yuna.

„Cool and can we have marshmallows?" Asked Hiro.

„Yes, why not. Lets just use something else instead of an fireplace" Said William.

„Cool" Replied the kids.

Later at night as all had finish their homework's, their school, their jobs and their other jobs, all were sitting outside of the house around a little campfire. They had build a big tent and all were outside eating marshmallows and listening to the story.

„Two years later on a flight to Tokyo your father invited our parents to flight with us and during the flight, he proposed me" Replied Yumi.

„Wow" Replied Hiro.

„And a few months later we married in Notre Dame..." Replied William.

„Awesome" Replied Yuna.

„Aww" Replied Willamina.

„And how was it?" Asked William.

„It was great dad" Replied Willamina.

„Yeah" Agreed Yuna and Hiro.

„Maybe you and mom are right about the Story with Pablo" Said Willamina.

„Darling, one day you will find your true love" Said Yumi.

„But first he has to impress me" Said William and Hiro and Yuna giggled.

„Darn, Dad" Replied Willamina and gave him a hug.

„And she should have nuts to ask me or your mom for your hand" Said William. „Not like Ulrich" Said William and Yumi pushed him.

„Kidding, he just took long to find the perfect moment" Replied William.

„Ugh" Replied Hiro. „ I think I'm going to sleep" Replied Hiro and entered into the tent.

„Yes,Hiro." Replied Hiro. „So lets go all get some sleep" Said Yumi.

„Okay" Replied Yuna and entered into the tent too. Later all were lying in the tent and Willamina was awake and looked at William an Yumi sleeping together.

„Dad" Replied Willamina and woke him up.

„What is it sweetie?" Asked William and Willamina thought about, what she should say.

„Thanks for telling us the story" Replied Willamina.

„Don't mention it. I thought if I and you mom would tell you the story you would like it" Said William.

„Yes and I did" Said Willamina.

„I'm glad you did" Replied William.

William lied down back to Yumi and Willamina lied down next to him and her mother.

„Good night dad" Replied Willamina and closed her eyes.

„Good night" Replied William and noted Yumi was cold and pulled her to him and placed her arms around her.

„It really was a good idea to tell her the story" Whispered William.

„Yeah" Agreed Yumi.

„Yumes, you know"

„Willy, you know"

Replied William and Yumi at same time.

„Go on" Asked William.

„I never thought my future with you would be...you know like that, having a family and cherish it" Replied Yumi. „After we left the school I never thought we would met ever again or that my future would be with you" Said Yumi.

„Sometimes people with the worst past, can bring the best future" Said William.

„Maybe" Replied Yumi and gave him a peck on his cheeks and lied down and next to her William lied down too.

„Did you bring something to cover us?" Asked Yumi.

„I got a cloak here, if we get cold" Said William.

„Can you give it?" Asked Yumi.

„Yes, I can" Replied William and took the cloak, that was at the exit of the tent and put it over him and Yumi. He also saw Willamina freezing and pulled her next to him.

„Here Will" Replied William and covered Willamina with it.

„Thanks Dad" Replied Willamina and pecked him.

„Good night" Replied William.

„Good night" Replied William and all three closed their eyes.

William gets some flashbacks about his life.

_William and Yumi were sitting together in the train Singing._

„_Ain't nothing' but a heartache" Sang Yumi._

„_Tell me why,"_

„_Ain't nothing but a mistake Tell me why, „_

„_I never wanna hear you say"_

„_I want it that way."_

„_Cause I want it that way"_

_Yumi lied her head on Williams shoulder and hugged him._

_"Did she just fall in love with me?" Thought William and hugged Yumi too. Yumi's phone starts ringing._

_"Don't you attend it?" Asked William. Yumi passes her hand on Williams cheek softly._

_"I don't want to ruin this moment" Said Yumi in a flirty way. William smiled and lied his forehead on Yumi's. The phone keeps ringing._

* * *

><p><em>William visited Yumi, before the Wedding.<em>

_I gotta go, wish you good luck with Ulrich" Replied William and showed Yumi his hand and instead of Yumi shaking his hand, she decided to hug him. She sank her head in his neck and sobbed. William heard it and stroked her back._

* * *

><p><em>Yumi found William in the Swiss Plane at the Airport.<em>

„_You fell in love with..." Said William._

„_You" Said Yumi._

„_Me?"_

„_Yes, of course you. You're the only reason I cancelled the Wedding and searched Tokyo just to find you" Said Yumi and William smiled._

* * *

><p><em>Yumi and William were sitting on the bed in a Hotel in Zurich looking at each other.<em>

„_Are you sure you wanna do that?" Asked William._

„_Yes, don't worry the rooms were so isolated, that we cant hear the planes. We cant be louder than that right?" Asked Yumi flirty._

„_Who knows" Giggled William and Yumi pulled him down on the bed and started to smooch passionately._

* * *

><p><em>William proposed Yumi during a flight with the Airfrance.<em>

„_Do you want to marry me?" Asked William and Yumi looked surprised and embarrassed on her seat. The people on board started to applauded and Yumi walked the corridor of the plane up to William and when she was near him she ran and hugged him. The flight attendant hold a microphone in front of Yumi and she gave the yes._

„_Yes, William I will!" Replied Yumi._

* * *

><p><em>Yumi in the hospital.<em>

„_Arrrghhh!" Exclaimed Yumi and the midwife pulled the baby out of her womanhood._

„_Its a girl" Said the midwife._

„_Did you hear that Yumi, you got a girl" Said William._

„_No William, we got a girl" Replied Yumi and William smiled._

_So here is your little girl" Replied the midwife and gave her the baby._

„_How should we call her?" Asked William._

„_What about Willamina?" Asked Yumi._

„_Hmm, sounds good to me"Replied William and Yumi snuggled with Willamina and William placed one of his arms behind Yumi._

* * *

><p><em>After saving Willamina from Norbert.<em>

„_Aww looks she's giggling" Replied William tickling her._

„_Son, I think you give off a good father" Said Takheo._

„_No dad, he's the greatest father ever" Replied Yumi._

* * *

><p><em>Willamina learned riding a bike.<em>

„_Look dad, I'm driving, I'm driving" Replied Willamina._

„_That's my girl" Replied William proud._

* * *

><p><em>On the game show.<em>

„_Go Daddy, go Daddy" Cheered Willamina._

* * *

><p><em>William and Willamina won on a father-daughter competition the second place.<em>

„_Second, not bad" Replied William._

„_We were so good" Replied Willamina._

„_Well at least we had fun, right?" Asked William._

„_Yes, we did" Replied Willamina._

* * *

><p><em>On a quinceanera of a friend <em>

_Willamina was 15 here and was dancing with William, like a Mexican friend of her, that was the quince of the quinceanera._

„_What does quinceanera mean again?" Asked William._

„_Its like a sweet 16 Party, just its for 15 years" Replied Willamina._

„_Well, she turned into a big girl" Said William._

„_Like me" Replied Willamina and William had a tear in his eye._

„_Are you crying dad?" Asked Willamina._

„_No, its nothing its just, that you turned so fast into a teen, its like I had teach you walking yesterday" Said William._

„_Aww dad" Replied Willamina and hugged him. „Don't forget it, I will always be your little girl, in some ways" Replied Willamina and giggled._

* * *

><p>William smiled while he was sleeping and turned around looking up to the tent and Yumi and Willamina turned around and lied near him, because they were freezing. William placed his arms behind both and pulled them carefully to him and Yumi lied her head on his chest and Willamina next to Williams head.<p>

„Have you two got to lie on me?" Whispered William.

„Its cold Dad" Replied Willamina.

„Well okay and please don't drool over me" Replied William and Willamina giggled and tried to sleep.

The night was clear, the moon was shining bright tonight and somewhere in the far a howling of a Wolf sounds around the place. Everything ended good, mostly to Willamina, she was happy, that her parents were back together and that nothing destroyed or will ever destroy her family.

**The End.**

**Finished! The Wedding in Japan (Saga?) is over. I want to thank everyone, who read all WIJ Stories or just one or two and or until this Story. This Story I finished it fast, because when I was on the third, I had no idea, how to continue the third Story so I started to write this Story here and just the last two weeks I finished the last three or four Chapters of this Story. This Story was also a bit easy to write, because the Parts, that were from the first Story were Copy+Pasted and then eventually written different and tada! So the end was a little trouble for me, but I think it came out good.**

**Thanks again for all who read this or all the other Stories of me.**

**And am I writing more Fanfics or one-shots in relation with Wedding in Japan?**

**I don't know, I wrote a Halloween fic related with WIJ and I'm writing on a Christmas Two-Shot also related with it. Maybe I also will make a Valentine Shot, I haven't planned yet if I do it or not.**

**Wish you all a good day/afternoon/night**

**Mollymolata**


End file.
